Hurricane Hawk
Tyaron M. (Born July 24th, 1995), better known as Hurricane Hawk, is an American professional e-wrestler who is currently active among popular promotiongs. Since 2009, Hurricane Hawk has made his presence known and has risen to the occasion to win various championships and obtain other accomplishments. A consistent promoer, Hurricane Hawk is generally accepted among his peers in the locker room despite his short time in e-federations. Hurricane Hawk is currently signed to Extreme Answerz Wrestling under the brand, Showdown, as well as Immortal Wrestling League under the brand, Overdrive and Next Generation Wrestling under the brand, Revelation. Hawk is the current EAW World Heavyweight Champion. Career Extreme Answerz Wrestling Early Career Hurricane Hawk won his first EAW match against Revolution 5.5 ( George Copeland and Triple A ) with his Tag Partner being The Fallen Angel. Hawk didn't come in fast enough but he debuted his main debut at Pain For Pride 2 and he lost but then following the weeks coming after Pain For Pride 2, He defeated Jeff Cena for the hardcore title, and then threw it away soon after when an invasion came through. he have moved on since then but he is still known for a great reign as the Tag Team Champ. He was in a stable known as Fusion X, and was involved with The Fallen Angel, and Jeff Cena, while going against Revolution 5.5 with guest appearance by MFG Matt with them. He was soon found taking a push up in the card when he got drafted to Dynasty, where he got farther up. He worked at Dynasty for quite a long time and did not stop the impressive work ethics. During his time at Dynasty Hurricane Hawk moved up to Territorial invasion, when he won the Alternative X and Ultimate X championships. He defeated Jeff Cena who was the reigning Alternative X champion at the time. He spent more weeks at and Hurricane Hawk together in the Generation Genesis]]Dynasty winning and losing but holding the championships for quite the amount of time. He lost those two titles to Jeff Cena, and moved on further. With a feud going, Jeff Cena and Hurricane Hawk had a Barbwire Massacre match at Road to Redemption 3. In which Hawk did lose but left with some bloody pride. But He kept his road going on farther. He beat more people of the likes of so called possibly Speedy and other higher card members. Hurricane then lost his King of Extreme Qualifier to Hova. Then soon after that he took a break. Returning to the Ring After King of Extreme, Hurricane Hawk came back and defeated Kevin Devastation in an upset match. He kept working harder and harder on Dynasty, he came and found himself in a Triple Threat Interbranded Championship #1 Contendership Match. Speedy got the pin on Jeff Cena, ending up with Hawk down with a loss. After that Hawk came back with yet another win over speedy, and got granted an Interwire title match, he lost to Kevin Devastation, and then Kevin Devastations group, The Kliq, formed and Hurricane Hawk became the number 1 target for them. Hawk faced Kevin Devastation at Reckless Wiring, but lost, but afterward Kevin Devastation and The Kliq went off and attacked Hawk. After repeated attacks from the Kliq, CM Bank$ came out and rescued Hurricane Hawk and gave him a spot in CM Bank$ success-only stable, Generation Genesis, along with Lethal Consequences, Jaywalker, and Y2Impact. It was here, in the Generation Genesis that Hurricane Hawk won his National Extreme Championship and ultimately, found great success at the upcoming Pain for Pride III event. At Pain for Pride lll, Hurricane Hawk went into a 10 man Cash in the Vault Ladder Match. He faced SG2, Adam, Tyson, Matt Carter, Kawajai, Viper, Ricky Razor, RNW, and GC. Despite the odds, Hurricane Hawk captured the Cash in the Vault Brief Case, which guarantees him a world championship match at any point in time, just one year after his debut. Some time thereafter, Hawk and newly joined Genesis member and only vixen in the group, Maria, was found to be in a scandal, cheating on CM Banks with Hurricane Hawk. After this, CM Banks took great offense as he considered Hawk to be his "son" and they are currently engaging in a feud with a match apparently set to finalize this at King of Extreme III. Hurricane Hawk competed in several matches involving the Generation Genesis beforehand, including matches against former allies, Y2Impact & CM Banks in tag team action with HRDO as his partner, a match which he lost after Y2Impact pinned HRDO. The next week on Showdown, Y2Impact defeated Hurricane Hawk once more in singles competition right before the King of Extreme FPV where Hurricane Hawk will compete against CM Banks. Hurricane Hawk may have lost to CM BANK$, but he cashed in on Y2Impact and RRS during the match to make it a triple threat. Y2Impact felt a harsh Legacy Cutter and the reign of Hurricane Hawk begins. teammate and mentor, CM Banks]] Championships and Accomplishments Blood Riot Wrestling ::*BRW World Champion ::*BRW World Heavyweight Champion ::*BRW Ultimate X Championship Extreme Answerz Wrestling ::*EAW National Extreme Champ ::*EAW Alternative X Champion ::*EAW Ultimate X Champion ::*EAW Hardcore Champion ::*EAW World Heavyweight Champion ::*EAW Cash in the Vault Winner 2010 Next Generation Wrestling ::*NGW World Championship ::*NGW Light Heavyweight Championship ::*NGW Intercontinental Championship ::*NGW Tag Team Championship Ultimate Championship Wrestling ::*UCW Tag Team Championship Other Promotions ::*BCW World Heavyweight Championship ::*BCW Tag Team Championship ::*UCW Tag Team Championship